Human
by Lady Duck
Summary: A young girl's family is decimated by the Soul's invasion, and it leaves her to wander the Arizona desert for days. That is, until a certain group of human survivors discover her!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Host fiction, and it's been dancing around in my head for a few days, so don't be scared if I'm updating this like crazy for a little bit. I hope you like it, so please leave any comments, suggestions, or whatever you want!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the Host belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

For a while now, I've been stumbling around in the desert, praying to God that either the souls that had invaded our planet would just disappear, or I would die at the mercy of Mother Nature, and in the least harmful way. Although I don't think going without food and water for three days really aids my plea, but the least I can do is ask. I have no reason to live anymore. All I ever cared about and loved was snatched from me, while I was miles away in the most remote desert plain in Arizona, running for my life. I was powerless to stop them, and had wanted with all my heart to turn around and run straight back and be taken too. I was only wandering aimlessly in the sweltering heat as a favor to Mom, who had told me to run for it, and leave her and my dad behind. I could see it had taken as much conviction from her to and convince me that this was what was best for me; for us.

Right. Best for us.

Was leaving the two people I loved most in the world in the hands of those liquid body-snatchers really what was best for us, let alone _me_? Did they really believe that I could be happy amongst these souls, living out the rest of my life secreted from the world, cut off from civilization, without them by my side? What kind of twisted, warped thinking was taking place in those heads of theirs?

Whatever it was, it was the reason why I was sitting under the minimal shade of a palo verde tree. It had stood alone in this wasteland; nothing surrounded it except barren dirt. That was like a lighthouse to me, guiding me to a more comfortable resting place. At least I would die under protection from UV rays.

My body took heed to start cooling down once I was fully set on dying in that spot. I wouldn't have to keep exhausting it anymore, make it move while it screamed for nourishment. My impending death brought on a feeling of complete relaxation, and for the first time in a few days, there was an inkling of hope in me. I would be in God's hands, safe away from the souls forever. That got me thinking; when a soul intrudes upon a human being, what happens to that human? I knew enough from witnessing it firsthand that the body stayed intact, all except for the silver gleam that the eyes took on. But what about the _soul_? Did it stay in the body, or did it ascend into the heavens? Part of me wanted to believe that there was a chance, however slight, that once a body was occupied the soul could still live on, and fight back. The thought made me smirk; it would be like trying to break out of prison by shooting down the warden.

I sat there, for God knows how long, just watching the almost nonexistent breeze lightly tussle the leaves of the palo verde, making them dance and jitter. It was a pleasant sight to watch; a perfect end to my life. I must have gone out of my mind in a few hours, because soon I was giggling hysterically at the leaves and clouds passing by. For some reason I thought one to look like a rabbit on a unicycle, and I had to clutch at my sides to control my laughter. This was surely indicating that I was close to dying, finally.

As I stared out into the distance, I thought I could see a small speck of black coming towards me. Even if I squinted my eyes the illusion wasn't any clearer.

"Just a mirage, probably," I said to a baby quail that had appeared next to me. It was obviously looking for it's mother, but I was glad to have some company before I passed on, even if it couldn't understand why a deranged sixteen year old was suddenly speaking to animals like they were close friends of hers.

After my illuminating conversation with the quail, I checked the black spot again. Funny, it seemed to have gotten bigger. Like everything else in the desert, it made me start to laugh uncontrollably. That seemed to make the black thing come forward at a quicker pace. Soon I could distinguish...people?

"Crap!" I yelled. The baby quail was startled by my outburst and disappeared; I had more pressing things to worry about than a scared little bird. That black formation couldn't be made of people! They had to be souls! As much as I wanted to die, I did _not_ want to die at the hands of those soul-suckers. I looked around wildly for a hiding place, but what exactly did I expect to find? I started to pray that a giant rock would be formed right in front of me so I could conceal myself. But it was just the wishful thinking of a lunatic.

I could hear them shouting now. They were getting closer and closer by the second; if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were sprinting towards me.

"I think I see her!"

"Is she alive?"

"Is there water in the canteen?"

There was no use in trying to hide now. In about five minutes, I'd be in the hands of the enemy. Oh well; it wasn't exactly the death I'd planned, but it was death as it was. I wasn't exactly in the position to be picky about that sort of thing.

Soon two people separated from the clan; they were running faster than the others. As they came, I could see that they were men, both about six feet tall, and that they were lean and muscular.

"Kyle, I can't tell if she's alive or not!" one of them shouted.

"Did you get the canteen from Jeb?"

"Got it! C'mon Kyle, faster!"

In another minute, I was looking up into two pairs of deep blue eyes. Of _human _eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Human eyes. I must have been dreaming.

"Get her some water, Kyle," one of them said. "She looks dehydrated."

No! This would ruin everything! If I had water to drink, how could I die? I was already so close, I was sure that in a few more hours, by tomorrow at the most, I will have passed on to a happier place. What was the use in detaining me from my ultimate fate? It was uncalled for!

"No! Leave me alone!" I commanded. My voice sounded pathetic and feeble. Having not eaten for a few days made it scratchy and hoarse too. Thus I couldn't trust the strangers to heed my instruction.

"She must be deluded," the other man said.

"Well, that's what happens when you've been stranded in the desert with no food or water for days!"

"Oh yeah, Kyle, I really couldn't see that for myself."

The two must have been brothers by the way they kept bickering between themselves. I took a harder look at them, and saw that they were indeed brothers; twins, to be exact. Both were lean and muscular, with one of them taller than the other by a few inches. That seemed absurd to me, seeing as the shorter one appeared to be a little more than six feet tall. They each had a shock of brown hair, dirtied by the desert dust. By the looks of it, they'd been out in the desert some days too, but without the effects of malnourishment. The amount of dirt cloaking the rest of their bodies told me so; it was like a veil of brown surrounded the two of them. It was rather disgusting.

Suddenly it felt as if I was extremely tired, and couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It was like when you are drugged at the hospital before undergoing surgery; you can't fight off the sleepy effects of the anesthesia, no matter how much you want to. Right now, I was torn between cheering for finally being forced to shut my eyes (I hoped eternally) and chuckling at the brotherly drama unfolding in front of me. Ian and Kyle were now pressed up against each other, faces red underneath the coat of dust and pulses throbbing in their necks, screaming at each other to shut up and...do something else, which I would never repeat when in earshot of another person. In actuality, they were using such vile language that I felt an impulse to cover my ears. Having to listen to _that _made me want to scream to the heavens to take me now!

I was surprised. I'd thought I wouldn't die so nearly after estimating that I would be gone by tomorrow. Not that I had any objection, if it meant I'd be able to escape this awful place. But of course, what else do I want to do but ask for a few more minutes to memorize my deathbed, and try to forget that the last people I saw where the two idiotic twin brothers prepared to murder each other. My eyes wouldn't open though. As hard as I tried, my lids were glued together. I didn't fight the sudden yawn and couldn't stop myself from moaning simultaneously. That shut those two up.

"Kyle!"

There was a pause as they rushed over to me. I felt them kneel down beside me, one brother on each side. I heard the other one, Kyle, say anxiously, "Oh my God, she's not gonna make it! Ian!"

"Why can't the others get over here faster?"

"That's it! I'm taking her back. Now!" Two strong arms struck out and lifted me up, cradling me to a chest. I was too weak to protest. The sensation of being held felt strange and uncomfortable, not like the gentle way my father used to hold me. I wanted to kick and scream, do anything to make him drop me and have them run off and forget about me. I wished that I _was_ a Soul. Then they wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me. I could have died peacefully, and the way I'd wanted to.

We were running, of that I was absolutely sure of in my state of lingering consciousness. The pounding of feet to my left told me that the brothers had no intention of separating on my behalf. Soon there were shouts, faint and mingled with the distant howl of a coyote. The man holding me didn't answer them, but I could hear the other yell out, "We're going back!"

A brush of wind passed through us. We'd just run next to the group of people that the twins had detached from.

That was the last shred of my senses I could bring myself to hold on to. I didn't know where we were going "back" to, but whatever it was, there was a sure chance that if we made it, and I was still breathing, they'd try and save me. I'd read it in their eyes when they first looked at me, and beheld it in their demeanors when they were arguing; they were protective of their human race, and would do anything in their power to keep it from dying. As miniscule a part I played, I still counted for some reason. I know that any other human in these circumstances would have been grateful for their efforts, but I just didn't want to hold on anymore. The small thread that connected me to the living world was close to snapping, and all I could do was wait for it.

Until then, I decided to let the weariness overtake me. Maybe, if I was lucky, it would be a permanent sleep.

"Shh, everyone. I think she's coming around. Everyone stand back; give her some breathing room," a soft male voice instructed.

Those were the first words I heard. My heart had lifted so much when I'd heard that voice, and my mind tried to connect it with God's own, in heaven. I was finally where I wanted to be, and safe.

I could feel a smile forming on my lips as I thought that. There were no souls coming after me now.

I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to see for myself my new resting place, see if heaven was really how it was described. For one, I didn't think the air would feel so drafty and dank, and...cold. And there was a faint white light beyond my closed eyelids, not a golden, rosy glow like I'd expected. My eyes finally opened, and I wanted to cry.

I was in a cave, not clouds. A dark, musty cave with a rocky foundation and a feeling of despair being filtered through it. I was lying on a bed; a doctor's bed, as it turned out. I was still wearing my sweat and dirt-encrusted clothes, but I didn't feel lightheaded or empty anymore. Instead it was as if a new life was injected into my veins; my senses were more alert, and I could perceive much more in the dimness than I could have out in the broad daylight. A sharp scent of metal stung my nose, and I saw on the little table next to my bed a plethora of doctor's tools. Then, I looked up at the man standing next to it.

He was even taller than the two brothers I remembered from earlier, and much more thin and pale. He had black hair, and wore glasses that framed a sharp nose and a pair of glassy gray eyes. He wore a stethoscope around his neck, and I hissed when he pressed the icy end to my chest. I didn't need any instruction to breathe in and out, and I could hear him humming to himself and pressing my ribs and back with his hand.

"Good, good. Well, you're breathing's normal," he said, almost as if to himself.

I said nothing. He wasn't waiting for an acknowledgement from me, and swiftly removed the stethoscope and turned to the end of my bed, where there stood quite a few people. I noticed Ian and Kyle, not surprisingly.

"I think she'll be just fine," the doctor addressed everyone. "But she needs to rest and eat something. Can someone run and fetch her some dinner? And grab some water too."

Someone towards the back of the group disappeared through an opening in the wall off to the right of me. The doctor turned back to face me and asked, "Now, can you tell me your name?"

My tongue stuck itself to the roof of my mouth. I shook my head. His face fell a little, but he pressed on.

"Where did you come from?"

I didn't answer.

"How long were you out in the desert?" he tried again.

I still wouldn't say anything. What was I doing? Why couldn't I just talk to the man? Now that I was sure that I wasn't going to die, much to my disappointment, what was the point in keeping this up? It was never in my nature to be depressed and to be a death-wisher, and deep down I felt gratitude to him for reviving me. Even though I'd told myself that I didn't want to be saved, I couldn't help but be glad that I was. If I had been in any other situation, I would have gladly spoken and thanked him, telling him anything he wished to know. So why not now?

"Please, can you try to answer my questions?" he asked, sounding concerned.

My mouth had taken on a mind of its own. I could only shake my head again, much to the man's chagrin. He sighed and bowed his head. "Very well. I'll come back later, when you're feeling more...disposed."

I nodded, and he left, the group following him while throwing back curious glances at me. I met them with a stare of my own.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the room. It had to be the person who'd left to get me food. That sent a wave of guilt through me; now they surely pitied me, which I hated.

"Hey, you're awake!"

The person appeared where the doctor had stood, and I was taken aback. It was a boy, not an adult. He looked to be about my age, and was tan with a sprinkle of freckles adorning his nose and cheeks. A goofy smile was in place, causing his deep brown eyes to crinkle a bit. And, of course, he was tall; almost as tall as the shorter twin brother. But what struck me was that I found him to be...cute, and a bit attractive. I'd never had a crush on any boy when I was younger, and I never had any guy friends at school, so it surprised me to be thinking such strange thoughts about this boy. I felt a strange urge to giggle shyly, but I pushed it down my throat. If I wanted to talk to him, then I wouldn't do it like the overly flirtatious girls at school who batted their eyelashes and twirled their hair in their fingers.

I found myself tongue-tied, but nodded to him to show that I noticed him. His smile widened, and I couldn't help but smile a little too. It was infectious.

"So, I got you some bread and soup, and a bottle of water." He put the food on the table, and then leaned in close to whisper, "And, I also snuck you a Twinkie!"

His eyes were alight with mischief, like he'd just managed to steal the answers to a test and do it covertly. My tongue unclamped itself and I let out a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" he asked in mock seriousness. "You wouldn't when you find out about all the obstacles I had to overcome!"

That made me laugh harder.

"I'm serious! All the treacherous cave passages filled with conspirators that wouldn't give up a Twinkie for their lives, and the kitchen! I had to sneak it out with no one watching! It was a very carefully planned operation, if I do say so myself," he added.

I finally managed to quiet down enough to say, "I bet you were very brave in the face of danger."

"Oh, well I had to be for milady to eat her beloved Twinkie!"

"You should get a reward for succeeding with such a dangerous mission," I said with a smile.

He seemed to think it over for a few moments, and nodded thoughtfully, saying, "Yeah, I think I should!"

"Well then." I had the perfect prize in mind. I quickly grabbed the Twinkie from his hand and opened the packaging, ignoring the squeal of surprise from him. Once it was opened, I tore the treat in half, holding out one end to him. "There! A reward most deserved."

We ate our dessert in silence, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling the entire time. The Twinkie tasted so wonderful, and melted in my mouth, and I was eternally thankful to this boy for bringing it to me. I was so happy to taste something edible again, and not the dirt of the desert. That was when I realized that I didn't know his name.

"Thanks for bringing this down to me," I said quietly.

He grinned, something I think he never stops doing, and answered, "No problem."

"So, what's your name?"

"Jamie. Jamie Stryder." He held out a hand, and I took it with my own, the one that wasn't covered in Twinkie remains. It was unbelievably soft and warm, and I didn't want to let it go. His grip never relaxed around mine, and we were there for a long time it seemed. Unconsciously I tugged him closer; he sat on the bed and faced me. Our hands were still entwined.

Jamie broke the silence with a soft chuckle. "Well, I actually didn't picture this sort of thing to not be so awkward."

My eyebrows creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's just I've never exactly...held hands with a girl before." He broke his gaze from my eyes to look down at our enjoined hands. "I thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable. But, it's not. This is actually nice."

"Yeah, it is."

"And the fact that I don't even know you," he added. "This would be weird for me if it were anybody else! But I feel as if I've..."

"...known you for a really long time?" I finished. His eyes betrayed his shock, but I remained stoic. Because the fact was that I felt as if he'd been reading my mind. I felt the exact same way.

"So," he said, trailing off intentionally, "what do we do now?"

A yawn from my lips surprised the both of us. Jamie took no time to laugh. "Well, I guess we know what _you're_ gonna do."

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, I'm not surprised you're so tired. I would be too."

He got off the bed, but we made no move to detangle our hands. In fact, he held steadfastly onto mine. I was liking Jamie Stryder more and more by the second, and it seemed he was feeling the same emotions I was. But, was this too fast? Any normal boy and girl would want to get to know each other first before declaring that they "like" each other. I should want to take this path, but I felt like I was already past the "like" stage. Not love, not yet. But it was still an overwhelming emotion that I had no control over.

Jamie was watching me carefully as I pondered the situation. I could see the same thoughts flicker in and out of his warm brown eyes, and started to become a little hopeful. In the end I think the solution to our dilemma was inevitable.

"Do I have to go?" he asked, almost uncertainly.

I smiled up at him. "Do you?"

"Now that I think about it..." He grinned, erasing the pensive expression on both our faces. I slid over in the bed, and he climbed in next to me. I failed to suppress another yawn; it was answered with Jamie's chuckle. He slid a long arm underneath my shoulders, making me curl into his chest. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, and felt much better than being curled into the chest of one of the twins. From a few feet, Jamie's thin frame gave him an appearance of being...soft somehow. But he wasn't. He was, in reality, much more muscular than I gave him credit for.

"What if I crush you in my sleep?" I asked, trying not to sound as worried as I felt.

"Then at least I'll have died a happy teenager," he quipped.

I scowled in the dark at his joke. "That wasn't funny!"

"I know," he answered with a chuckle.

"Are you sure this is okay? You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Another yawn.

"Believe me, if I wasn't okay with this, I would've been out of here the second after I brought you dinner."

"Hmm...you're positive?"

This time he yawned. "I am one hundred percent positive. Now, go to bed little missy. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I have to, at least. I have to work in the kitchen tomorrow, then do dishes in the washroom." His voice had darkened considerably, and I couldn't blame him. Talking about prospective chores was never one of my favorite conversation topics either.

"Oh."

"But, I'm not getting out of this bed until they force me to," he said lightly. I buried my face into his shoulder to muffle my laughter, and hide a couple of yawns too.

"Before we go to sleep, I want to know something."

"Mmm?"

"Where am I, exactly?"

Jamie smiled at me. For the second time that night, I detected a hint of mischief in his eyes. "You'll just have to wait for that one. I'll show you around in the morning."

"Fine," I grumbled. "G'night."

"Wait!" he said quickly. His volume had risen a couple of notches, and the loud noise made me wince. "What's your name?"

I yawned for the last time that night, closing my eyes. "Oh, you'll just have to wait for that one." I fell asleep before I could hear his snort of indignation.

And that was how I, Rachel Howard, met Jamie Stryder.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? I realize that I might have moved a bit fast for the two little lovebirds ;), but that just happens sometimes, I guess! Kind of like a love at first sight sort of thing and skipping all customary introductions and whatnot. Don't hesitate to leave a review! Thanks :)**


End file.
